silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Silent Hill 2
thumb|Silent Hill 2 '''Silent Hill 2 '''es la segunda entrega de la saga empezada por Konami en el año 2001. A diferencia de su predecesor (Silent Hill, 1999); esta entrega no fue hecha exclusivamente para una consola (PlayStation), sino que fue lanzado en PlayStation 2, Xbox y también tuvo una versión para PC. A pesar del éxito del primer juego; Silent Hill 2 no es secuela a la historia de Silent Hill, al contrario contiene una trama totalmente diferente, con personajes, lugares y situaciones nuevas. La versión de PC, además, es una edición "Director´s Cut" (también para las otras plataformas con el nombre de "Restless dreams" ó "Greatest Hits"). Estas incluyen el mini-juego "Born from a wish" en el cual los jugadores pueden jugar como Maria, quien deberá explorar la mansión Baldwin. Este juego forma parte de la historia, y ayuda a entender mejor el origen de Maria y cual es su rol. Historia "En mis sueños más inquietos, veo ese pueblo, Silent Hill. Prometiste llevarme allí algún día, pero nunca lo hiciste. Y ahora estoy allí sola, en nuestro lugar especial, esperándote..." - Mary Shepherd Sunderland James Sunderland recibe en un buen día una carta con este contenido, cuyo remitente es Mary Sheperd Sunderland. James sabe que su esposa, no pudo haberle escrito una carta, ya que, está muerta. Una terrible enfermedad hace que falleciera Mary, tres años atrás. A pesar de eso, James no deja de preguntarse ¿quien envió esto, quién pudo haberme enviado esta carta? En su desesperada búsqueda para averiguar si se trata de una broma macabra decide ir a investigar. Sube en su coche y va hasta la misteriosa ciudad de Silent Hill, pero el túnel que conecta con la parte antigua de la ciudad está cerrado, de manera que James tiene que atravesar un tramo a pie. Una espesa niebla cubre el sendero, que desciende hasta un terreno de tierra batida. Tras mucho rodeo, llega a un cementerio, donde encuentra a una joven. Se trata de Ángela Orosco, una chica que está en Silent Hill buscando a su madre. Ella le advierte a James sobre los peligros de la ciudad, pero él le replica con un frío "lo sé, pero no me importa, quiero ver que está sucediendo". está decidido a encontrar a su esposa e ir hasta el fondo del misterio. James abre la vereda de enigmas, misterios y secretos en la ciudad fantasma. Esta segunda entrega de Silent Hill explora los sentimientos y la profundidad de unos personajes atormentados por su pasado, llenos de culpa, que se refugian en este pueblo de pesadilla como su purgatorio personal. Juego El juego salió en el año 2001 para diferentes consolas. Silent Hill 2 asumio un gran avance en la saga, no solo por el apartado gráfico (mejorado notablemente desde la primera entrega), al contrario porque el juego se desvinculaba por completo del misterio que envolvía la ciudad para centrarse en la profundidad de los personajes. Además como dato añadido este videojuego es uno de los 5 más vendidos de la revista PlayStation. A parte de la aparición de nuevas criaturas, cargadas de un fuerte simbolismo, destacaron el empleo de nuevas armas (como la Motosierra, el Rifle de caza o la Madera con Clavos); Un cambio en la banda sonora (con temas todos instrumentales pero de cortes más New Age); Mayor definición de gráficos y texturas, y una cuidada expresión y movimiento de personajes. Simbolismos en Silent Hill 2 James vivió atormentado desde la muerte de su esposa. Inconscientemente, le culpaba continuamente de su sufrimiento. Incluso durante su enfermedad, Mary sufrió una degeneración progresiva que la fue marchitando poco a poco, minando su autoestima, y por consecuencia, hiriendo a James, la única persona que la cuidaba. Durante el tiempo que duró la enfermedad, James, un personaje acuciado por el sentimiento de culpa, mentalmente odiaba a Mary, ya que el miedo a perderla le cegaba, y verla consumirse sin poder hacer nada lo volvía loco. Sintiéndose culpable, James se obligaba a no mirar a otras mujeres, ni siquiera a las enfermeras que había en el hospital, reprimiéndose mentalmente. Cuando Mary fallece, James sólo se lleva dolor y sufrimiento consigo. Pero algo ha ocurrido en este tiempo: hay recuerdos que no acaban de venirle a la mente... No es casual que durante el juego nos encontremos con que los monstruos que nos aparecen tienen formas femeninas (representan el sufrimiento de James, la hospitalización de su esposa y casi tienen por objeto recordarle su crimen), excepto Cabeza Pirámide o Cabeza Piramidal, un ser embutido en un traje de ejecutor, indestructible, y armado con un largo cuchillo o una lanza(representa su deseo por castigo, se ven como los verdugos del la antigua prisión, la lanza era el arma de estos y el cuchillo el arma asesina). Los monstruos de Silent Hill 2 son una representación de la líbido reprimida de James, en conjunción con los "recuerdos" que existen en la propia ciudad: hay una criatura que representa a un ser con las manos atadas a la espalda, y que se mueve grotescamente. Este ser simboliza por una parte a los prisioneros que antiguamente eran sacrificados por los verdugos en la antigua Silent Hill, a los que ataban de esta manera, y por otro lado, este ser tiene una forma femenina y escupe un ácido por el pecho, que se le abre en forma vaginal. Los detalles no son casuales. thumb|left|James protagonista del juegoJames se nos muestra como el ejemplo del antihéroe, como un héroe trágico o con matices. A pesar de que sus nobles intenciones de encontrarse de nuevo con su mujer son innegables, a medida que avanza el juego nos vamos dando cuenta de que se miente a sí mismo, es hipócrita y embustero. Esto lo convierte en un personaje fieramente humano. Poco a poco, vamos viendo que James se miente al pensar que su mujer murió de una enfermedad, aunque en realidad él fue quien realmente la asesino. Los recuerdos reprimidos de James ciegan su realidad. Su mente los bloquea de manera que no recuerda qué pasó en los últimos momentos de vida de su mujer, ni lo que ésta le dijo. James, que no paraba de culpar a su mujer interiormente, decide acabar con su sufrimiento y la asesina. El sentimiento de culpa es tan grande que olvida este hecho y huye. Huye continuamente de la realidad, de él mismo, hasta el punto que se pregunta quién es y piensa que su mujer murió 3 años atrás. De ahí que una de las primeras escenas del juego veamos a James frente a un espejo, pasándose una mano por la cara, como cerciorándose de que existe, como dudando de su existencia. James sabe que lo que ha hecho merece un castigo. La exploración de uno de los escenarios, la prisión subterránea, no es casual tampoco. A parte de que en realidad existió una prisión en los subsuelos de la Sociedad Histórica de Silent Hill, este escenario es una representación del subconsciente de James. Cárcel y condena son términos homónimos: James sabe que merece castigo y se ve a sí mismo en una prisión. El concepto de los barrotes es equivalente. Una de las escenas más conocidas del juego es la de Maria hablando a James a través de unos barrotes. Estos representan la barrera de James para ver la realidad, su limitación del mundo preconsciente. James conoce a una mujer llamada María, que tiene un gran parecido a Mary (y que es una representación de lo que a James le hubiera gustado que ésta fuera), la cual, es técnicamente siendo perseguida por un verdugo... El mundo interior de James se representa en Silent Hill como su infierno particular. En Silent Hill 2 vuelven a aparecer las múltiples dimensiones que ya se mencionaban en el primer Silent Hill, sólo que adaptadas a James: el plano neblinoso, el plano de la oscuridad y el mundo de pesadilla; sólo que en los dos últimos, la oscuridad es algo diferente, y el mundo decadente, la parte más salvaje de la mente de James, se representa no como paredes de rejilla oxidada, sino como un sitio abandonado por la humedad y cubierto de lonas y sábanas, lleno de caminos cortados, recodos, esquinas y puertas que interconectan con partes de la ciudad nunca vistas... Simbolismo Irreal Así, Silent Hill 2 posée la mezcla tanto de los recuerdos del propio pueblo con la memoria inconsciente de los personajes que en él habitan. La mezcla de estos recuerdos ocultos, de estas pulsiones inconscientes, es el resultado final: cómo el jugador ve y experimenta el pueblo de Silent Hill. Pero James no es el único personaje con problemas... Nada más tomar el camino a pie hacia Silent Hill, James se topa con Angela Orosco, una mujer joven que busca a su madre. A medida que nos la encontramos en el juego, nos vamos dando cuenta de que Angela ya no parece vivir en un mundo real: incluso en Silent Hill ya se siente perdida. Otra de las escenas más conocidas de esta segunda parte de Silent Hill, es la de Angela con un cuchillo, mirándolo con ojos ausentes de emoción. Angela piensa muchas veces en quitarse la vida. Si está en Silent Hill es porque tras matar a su padre, huyó para que nadie la encontrara. Desde pequeña había sufrido el abuso de su padre. Este hecho destrozó su vida de tal manera que Angela acumuló sentimiento de culpa, una reacción normal en este tipo de personas. Además, la madre de Angela la culpaba a ella por "dejarse" abusar por su padre, lo que la volvio un personaje desgraciado. Un día, Angela, con ese cuchillo manchado de sangre, que ella mira cuando James la encuentra de nuevo en los apartamentos Bluecreek, asesina a su padre y huye. Esto lo sabemos por los recortes de periódico que adornan la puerta de entrada al cuarto de uno de los enemigos de final de fase: una criatura que parece una puerta con pies. Esta criatura, llamada "abstract daddy", es una representación de Angela y su padre en plena escena de abuso sexual. En el juego nos enfrentamos a ella, y cuando James la vence, Angela arremete contra el cadáver de este ser, dándole patadas y lanzándole un televisor (esta TV era lo que Angela oía de fondo cuando su padre abusaba de ella). En un ataque de ira, Angela manifiesta el odio que ha arrastrado durante años, y a la vez, tiene accesos de culpabilidad, por lo que la vemos generalmente tan enfurecida como débil y escurridiza. Sin duda alguna, este personaje es uno de los más dramáticos de toda la saga. Su última escena es similar a la que podemos ver en la película Horizonte Final. James abre una puerta en los sótanos del hotel Lakeview y tras ella unas escaleras que parecen infinitas suben hacia arriba. Casi todo estáthumb|Angela acostada con un cuchillo ensangretado una de las escenas mas simbolicarodeado de llamas, y por las paredes hay raras representaciones en relieve de vientres maternos, de piel y carne cosidas. Aquí, Ángela manifiesta que su vida no tiene sentido, que es un infierno, y que jamás podría encontrar a nadie que, después de conocer su pasado, la llegara a querer, proteger o amar. "Hace calor aquí", le dice James. "Lo sé. Para mí, es siempre así". Angela da media vuelta y asciende. Es una forma simbólica de entender que se quita la vida en ese purgatorio personal que ha sido Silent Hill. Más personajes están atrapados en el pueblo donde la culpa y el castigo son fuerza y poder para el dios Samael. Uno de estos personajes es Eddie Drombrowski. James toma contacto con Eddie en los apartamentos Woodside, en un cuarto donde ve a Eddie vomitando. Previamente, James había encontrado el cadáver de un monstruo en ese mismo apartamento, y al encontrarse con éste muchacho obeso y simplón dice continuamente "yo no lo hice". Eddie está relacionado en todo el juego con el uso de armas de fuego y con el acceso fácil a éstas que posee la sociedad norteamericana. Eddie era el ejemplo vivo del muchacho con el que todos se metían, burlándose de él por su aspecto, marginándolo. Harto de aguantar esto continuamente, un día mata a un perro porque le ladraba. Lleno de culpa, huye a Silent Hill. Las veces que James se encuentra con Eddie, lo encuentra comiendo o descansando, de manera que no parece una amenaza. Pero en los subsuelos de la prisión de Toluca, James lo encuentra nuevamente. Allí, Eddie tiene una pistola en las manos: "matar a una persona no es difícil. Sólo tienes que ponerle la pistola en la cabeza y... ¡BANG!". James intentará hacerle entrar en razón, pero Eddie se enoja, ya que él cree que debe utilizar la fuerza si se burlan de él, si le juzgan por su aspecto. James deberá enfrentarse a él a la salida de la prisión, tras una discusión en la que deja bien claro que ambos son iguales, que utilizarán la violencia para justificar sus actos, no importa lo que pase. Cuando James acaba con él, se engañará a sí mismo pensando que no ha tenido otra alternativa y que lo ha matado en defensa propia... La pequeña Laura es el único personaje que anda por Silent Hill como si éste fuera un patio de juegos. James la encuentra por primera vez a lo alto de una barda que está pintada con dibujos infantiles, al encajar el camino hacia Rosewater Park, el parque donde James cree que su esposa le espera. Laura fue paciente del hospital donde la esposa de James estuvo internada. Se hicieron amigas e incluso por una carta escrita a la pequeña, Mary tenía pensado adoptarla si se recuperaba de su enfermedad. Laura fue agarrando ódio a James, porque siempre lo veía serio y parco en palabras, hasta el punto de llegar a completamente odiarle. De ahí que la niña se porte tan oscamente con él, hasta el punto de decirle que él no quería a Mary, o darle una patada en la mano cuando, en los apartamentos Woodside, James intenta alcanzar una llave a través de unos barrotes... Laura es tan inocente que es la única que no ve monstruos. "Aquí corres peligro", le dice James. "¿Peligro?", responde ella y le dice "¿Estás ciego o algo así?". Laura no ve monstruos. No sabemos qué tipo de Silent Hill ve, pero está claro que deja algunas referencias de su pequeño mundo en él: los dibujos infantiles. Laura, en un acceso de rabia hacia James, lo deja encerrado en una sala de operaciones del hospital Brookhaven. En esta sala, parece uno de los enemigos de final de fase: unas camillas que cuelgan del techo. Estos enemigos los crea James a base de recuerdos de Laura, ella no los "hace" ya que su inocencia no se lo permite. El subconsciente de James y el poder de Samael son suficientes para esto. El último personaje, cargado de fuerte simbolismo, es la enigmática María. Esta mujer aparece en Rosewater Park, mirando hacia el lago Toluca. María, a parte del nombre, es similar a la esposa muerta de James en su aspecto: tal y como el propio James señala, el pelo, la voz, todo es igual... excepto en su actitud. Ella es más resuelta y decidida y el estilo de su ropa es totalmente diferente al estilo de su esposa. María no deja de ser uno de los monstruos que pululan por Silent Hill pero con los recuerdos de otra persona y de otro tiempo: mezcla de los de James (en referencia a Mary) y de una bailarina de striptease de un bar localizado en Silent Hill llamado Heaven's Night. Esta mezcla es María. Representa lo que a James le hubiera gustado que su mujer fuera. Representa la lívido reprimida de James, la belleza efímera (lleva tatuada una mariposa) y el deseo inalcanzable (escena de los famosos barrotes). Durante algunas partes del juego, deberemos acompañar y proteger a María de los monstruos de Silent Hill, y estas acciones podrán influir significativamente en el final del juego. Dato Curioso:En Toluca Prison, en las celdas de prisioneros, se escuchan unos extraños gemidos y hablados en el segundo piso (el cual no es accesible de ninguna forma), se cree que Piramyd Head ronda esta planta, ya que mas adelnate, aparece en el Laberinto. Un pueblo maldito En Silent Hill 2 se da más importancia a los personajes que al propio juego. Éste fue uno de los cambios respecto a la primera parte. Sin embargo, implícitamente escrito en notas, cuadros, recortes de periódico... esparcidos, en definitiva, por todos los escenarios, James irá encontrando notas acerca de la historia de Silent Hill. El culto de Samael, Alessa y su doble personalidad..., todo lo referente al primer juego queda en un segundo plano, pero se van dando detalles (muchos más de los que parece) del pueblo de Silent Hill. Silent Hill fue una ciudad fundada en 1820 por los colonizadores. Los cuadros que hay en una de las fases, la Sociedad Histórica, nos da una idea de cómo pudo ser esta ciudad al principio de sus tiempos. Para ese mismo año ya debía existir la cárcel que visitamos durante el juego, ya que una nota de un preso nos fija en el once de septiembre de 1820. Tras la Guerra Civil Americana (1861), Silent Hill se transformó en una prisión, donde los condenados eran ejecutados bien atados por las manos o crucificados boca abajo. Los verdugos, personas que se vestían de largo con cascos en forma piramidal, a menuda atravesaban a las víctimas con lanzas hasta matarlos. No es casual la forma de uno de los enemigos que persigue a James en todo el juego: Cabeza Pirámide (Red Pyramid Head). Durante los años siguientes, Silent Hill fue azotado por una epidemia. A finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX, Estados Unidos tenía un riguroso sistema de control de epidemias y sanidad. Para 1880 fue creado el hospital Brookhaven, una de las fases del videojuego. Los inmigrantes que fueron llegando a Silent Hill no sólo escuchaban los rumores de la mala fama que tenía el lugar (por las pasadas y sangrientas escenas de sacrificios y castigos tribales) sino también de un extraño culto a un dios que no se menciona pero que se ganó la impopularidad de los colonizadores cristianos. Estos, a fin de asustar a cualquier que sintiese interés por este culto, llamaron al dios pagano Samael, en referencia a uno de los ángeles caídos del cielo y aliado de Satanás. Durante mucho tiempo, Silent Hill fue un lugar pacífico y tranquilo, aunque siempre azotado por la sospecha y los rumores de hechos extraños. En 1918 un barco llamado "la pequeña baronesa" desapareció en las aguas del lago Toluca, uno de los parajes más famosos de Silent Hill. Ni el barco ni sus ocupantes fueron encontrados Jamás. En 1939 ocurrió otro hecho extraño, como constatan documentos que encontramos en el juego, pero que no llega a especificarse. Lo único que se dice es que "muchos de los cuerpos que descansan en el fondo del lago estiran sus dedos esqueléticos a los barcos que pasan por encima, quizá buscando a sus camaradas". Podemos imaginarnos el resto, La leyenda cuenta que el pueblo fue embrujado y maldecido por una bruja llamada Alessa Gillespie se dice que ella tenía 11 años por lo que asistía a la escuela de Silent Hill; se dice que fue violada por el conserge del colegio por lo que Alessa lo torturó y mató con un hechizo; por lo que los antiguos pobladores la quemaron por bruja La historia moderna de Silent Hill tiene esta ciudad como un centro turístico, que atrae a la gente más por el morbo de los extraños sucesos que la han rodeado siempre más que por la tranquilidad que en ella se encuentra. Además, están los rumores sobre una secta, llamada El Culto, y sospechas de tráfico de drogas, en concreto de la Claudia Blanca, como nos muestra el primer videojuego. James irá descubriendo poco a poco algo más de la historia de Silent Hill, mientras la figura de su mujer parece estar en todas partes, y un enemigo con cabeza piramidal lo persigue. Este ser es uno de los enemigos más famosos del mundo de los videojuegos, el mencionado Cabeza Pirámide (Pyramid Head). Cabeza Pirámide va armado con un gran cuchillo, se mueve lenta y erráticamente, y parece sentir constantes deseos de torturar y violar a sus víctimas (que son cualquier monstruo con forma femenina que hay por el entorno). James toma contacto con él en una habitación de los apartamentos Woodside, donde lo ve violando a dos monstruos. James se esconde, Cabeza Pirámide parece ignorarlo y se va. A partir de ahí, ese verdugo perseguirá constantemente a James. No deja de ser una representación no sólo de los antiguos ejecutores nativos, sino de la libido de James: es el único monstruo masculino, tiene forma fálica, parece abusar sexualmente de sus víctimas... y además es invulnerable. Todas las veces que James se enfrentará a él no lo matará, sólo lo derrotará, haciéndolo marchar. Y esto es porque no deja de ser la parte oscura de James hecha carne. Y James no puede matarse a sí mismo. Born from a wish En las versiones de Silent Hill 2 Restless Dreams e Inner Fears, así como Greatest Hits para PS2 y Platinum Hits para Xbox, hay una historia llamada "Born from a wish". En la cual el mando a cargo esta de Maria, se desarrolla poco antes de que James llegara, lo cual trata de una mini-protosecuela, que trata cuando Maria y James se conocen en el Lago Toluca y porque motivo. El escenario inicia con Maria hablando de suicidarse o quedar viva. Ella decide no hacerlo e ir a buscar a alguien que este vivo. Su errante camino la deja en la Mansion Baldwin, donde se topa con el atormentado Ernest Baldwin, al primer momento Maria se siente aliviada por haber encontrado otro ser vivo, pero ella no se esperaba que no la dejara entrar, así que solo hablaban atravez de la puerta. A Ernest parece no importarle que no haya nadie, ya que dice que todo el mundo le molesta. Tristemente Maria se aleja de la puerta y sube al atico donde esncuentra una tarjeta de cumpleaños, aparentemente de Amy, que decía en ella Para mi Papi, (Talvez sea la hija de Ernest). Maria le lleva la carta a Ernest, y se alegro mucho, diciendo: "Talvez no sea an tarde". Posteriormente, le pide a Maria que le traiga un "Liquido Blanco" que esta en los departamentos continuos (Bluecreek Apartaments), esto resulta ser el liquido blanco que James también recoge. Al regresar, Ernest empieza a hablar del renacimiento, del destino, después le dice a Maria que se va a encontrar con James, un hombre malo que necesita amor, que esta en búsqueda de su esposa. Por ultimo, Ernest deja que Maria abra la puerta, al abrirla... No hay nadie, como si Maria estuviese hablando sola todo el tiempo; Decide irse por el destino que ella misma marco... Encontrarse con James. En el camino al Lago, Maria contempla la pistola, pensando otra vez en suicidarse, pero no lo hace, se retracta y lanza la pistola lejos... Continuando con su camino. Finales Como en su predecesor Silent Hill, este también tiene sus finales; agregando un detalle, este es el videojuego con más finales en la saga. * - LEAVE (Irse): El "buen" final. Si durante el juego miramos la foto de Mary diversas veces y pasamos de proteger a María, al final se nos muestra la carta de Mary en la que ésta perdona a James y le "libera", diciéndole que sea feliz. James adopta a Laura como hija y ambos se van del pueblo. Este es el final canonico del juego desvelado por Konami. * - MARIA: Si proteges a María en todo momento, la visitas continuamente en el hospital Brookheaven y no miras nunca la foto de Mary, al final María espera a James en Rosewater Park, le da una carta, pero él le dice que quiere estar con ella y que no necesita nada más. Sin embargo, al coger el coche, María comienza a toser y encontrarse mal... La historia se repite. * - IN THE WATER (En el agua): Hay que jugar de manera autodestructiva para obtener este final, dejando que nos hieran y pasando con el mínimo de energía posible. También hay que examinar algunas veces el cuchillo que recibimos de Angela, y leer la carta de Mary. Al final, James, acuciado por la culpa, cogerá su coche y se suicidará. * - REBIRTH (Renacimiento): Un curioso final que sólo podremos hacer a partir de la segunda vez que juguemos. Deberemos coger cuatro objetos esparcidos por cuatro puntos del juego. Cuando los tengamos, independientemente de cómo hayamos jugado, James iniciará una ceremonia de invocación en la que resucitará a su mujer, y con ella, el culto a Samael. * - DOG (Perro): Equivale al final de los extraterrestres de la primera parte. Si tras jugar por segunda vez se encuentra una llave que esta en la casita del perro a lado de los departamentos Jackson Inn tras el primer encuentro con María, la podremos utilizar en la sala del hotel Lakeview con el nombre de "Observation Room". Al abrir la puerta, veremos un final de los más cómico. * - UFO (OVNI): También existe este final en Silent Hill 2. Para conseguirlo, hay que terminar el juego una vez y también el sub juego de Maria (Born from a wish), con lo que al empezar una nueva partida con James, encontraremos la "gema azul" en los baños, donde comienza el juego, la que deberemos utilizar en tres lugares diferentes para conseguir este curioso final. Los lugares donde debe utilizarse son: El Patio del Hospital Alterno (precisamente después de la batalla que ocurre en la habitación donde Laura encierra a James), En el puerto antes de abordar el bote (justo después de la batalla contra Eddie, al salir de la cárcel), y finalmente En la habitación 312 del Hotel Lakeview ANTES de ver la cinta de video. Este final muestra como Harry se encuentra con James, preguntando por Cheryl, y como respuesta James le pregunta si ha visto a su esposa, esta distracción permite a los extraterestres atacar a James y llevarselo a la nave; una imagen nos muestra como Harry y el extraterrestre se miran en un gesto de "Buen Trabajo" * - Como dato añadido: Si acabamos el juego por sexta vez, las partes que están censuradas de la historia de Silent Hill se verán claramente. La carta de Mary Para los que tengan versiones del juego en ingles y no esten seguros de la traducción de la carta final de Mary para James, esta es una fiel traducción: En mis sueños mas inquietos, veo esa ciudad, Silent Hill. Me prometiste que me llevarías allá nuevamente algún día. Pero nunca lo hiciste. Bueno, Estoy sola allí ahora… En nuestro “lugar especial”… Esperando por tí… Esperando por tí que vengas a verme. Pero nunca lo haces. Y así, espero, envuelta en mi caparazón de dolor y soledad. Sé que te he hecho algo terrible, algo que nunca vas a perdonarme. Ojalá pudiera cambiar eso, pero no puedo. Me siento tan patética y fea tendida aquí, esperando por tí… Cada día miro hacia arriba hacia los hoyos en el techo y en todo lo que puedo pensar es cuán injusto es todo esto. El doctor vino hoy, él me dijo que me podía ir a casa para una estadía corta. No es que me esté mejorando, es sólo que ésta quizas sea mi última oportunidad. Creo que sabes a que me refiero. Inclusive, así, me siento felíz de volver a casa. Te he extrañado muchisimo. Pero… Me temo James, me temo que tu no quieres que vuelva a casa realmente. Cuando sea que vienes a verme puedo decir cuán difícil es para tí. No sé si me odias o si te apiadas de mi o quizás me repudias. Discúlpame por eso. Cuando supe que iba a morir, no quise aceptarlo. Estaba tan enojada todo el tiempo y golpeaba a todos a los que más amaba, especialmente tú James. Es por eso que entiendo si me odias… Pero quiero que sepas esto James. Siempre te amaré. Aunque nuestra vida juntos tenga que terminar, aun así no lo cambiaría por el mundo. Tuvimos unos años maravillosos juntos. Bueno, esta carta se ha alargado demasiado, así que diré adiós. Le dije a la enfermera que te diera esto después de que me fuera. Eso significa que mientras tu leas esto, yo estaré muerta. No puedo pedirte que me recuerdes, pero no puedo soportar que olvides estos últimos años desde que me enfermé. Lo lamento mucho por lo que te hice, hice a nosotros. Me has dado tanto y no me ha sido posible devolver nada. Es por eso que quiero que vivas, para tí mismo ahora. Haz lo que sea mejor para tí, James. James… Tú me hiciste feliz. Personajes * Lista Completa de Personajes James Sunderland es el protagonista de Silent Hill 2, un hombre que ha llegado a Silent Hill luego de recibir una carta de su esposa Mary, diciéndole que ella lo espera en el pueblo, a pesar de que Mary falleció de una enfermedad tres años atrás. Sin embargo, hacia el final del juego se vuelve aparente que Mary falleció pocos días antes del inicio de la historia. En realidad, la carta que James recibió era una ilusión. Cansado de cuidar la salud de su esposa moribunda, James tomó su vida con sus propias manos para librarla de la miseria de su enfermedad. Sin embargo, no pudo soportar el peso de su crimen, e inmerso en sus propios delirios fue atraído hacia el pueblo de Silent Hill. El jugador toma control de James en un baño público a las afueras de Silent Hill y no se le informa del crimen del personaje hasta cerca del final del título. Dependiendo de cómo se juegue Silent Hill 2, James puede obtener seis resoluciones a su historia, aunque la secuela Silent Hill 4: The Room da a entender que James nunca volvió a su ciudad natal tras su viaje a Silent Hill. Su actor de doblaje es Guy Cihi.3 11 María es una mujer que guarda un increíble parecido con Mary, la difunta esposa de James, aunque su forma de vestir y personalidad son completamente diferentes. Cronológicamente María aparece por primera vez en el minijuego Born from a wish. Al final de esa historia ella contempla suicidarse pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo suspira el nombre de James y va a esperarlo frente al lago del pueblo. Desde ese momento María actúa de manera sexual y cuando James la encuentra niega conocer a Mary, y decide acompañarlo en su búsqueda. María es asesinada por el monstruo Cabeza de Pirámide varias veces y en el transcurso de la historia vuelve a nacer y a aparecer en lugares extraños. Con cada muerte de María que James presencia, María habla más y más sobre cosas que sólo Mary podría saber. Al final de la historia María es asesinada por dos Cabezas de Pirámide y vuelve a nacer una última vez. En tres de los cuatro finales ella toma la apariencia de Mary y al ser rechazada por James se transforma en una criatura y trata de asesinarlo. Sin embargo, en el final "María" James elimina a Mary y decide quedarse con María. Silent Hill 2 revela que María es en realidad el producto de los delirios de James y su incapacidad de soportar el peso de su crimen; por esa razón el personaje es una versión sexualizada e idealizada de Mary. Su actriz de doblaje es Monica Horgan.3 11 17 Mary Shepherd-Sunderland es la difunta esposa de James quien supuestamente murió de una enfermedad tres años antes del inicio de Silent Hill 2. Cuando estaba sana visitó Silent Hill con James y desde aquel momento se sintió atraída hacia el pueblo, el cual se convertiría en un lugar de recuerdos especiales para la pareja. James inicia su viaje tras la muerte de Mary, con una foto suya y una carta escrita con su letra, la cual dice que ella lo está esperando en Silent Hill. En el transcurso de su búsqueda James se encuentra con un doppelgänger provocativo de su esposa, el personaje de María. El juego se cierra revelando que James fue quien asesinó a Mary, cansado de cuidar su salud y tratando de librarla de su agonía. Mary no aparece en la historia sino hasta la conclusión. En los finales «In water» y «Leave», ella se reúne con James una última vez y lo perdona por su crimen; en el final «Rebirth» James toma el cadáver de Mary para tratar de resucitarla; y en el final «María», Mary es el jefe final y busca venganza por su asesinato. Sin importar que final se obtenga, el juego termina con una lectura completa de la carta de Mary. Al igual que María, Mary es doblada por Monica Horgan.3 11 17 Laura es una niña de ocho años que fue paciente en el mismo hospital donde estuvo Mary. Laura es una huérfana, y llegó a querer a Mary como a una madre. De todos los personajes, ella es la única que no guarda oscuridad en su corazón, y por este motivo el pueblo le parece un lugar normal; no ve ningún monstruo y tampoco ve a María. Laura llega a Silent Hill buscando a Mary, y se encuentra con James en el pueblo. Laura actúa de manera molesta hacia James, y al final del juego entra a la habitación donde James descubre que él asesinó a Mary. James le confiesa su crimen a Laura, la cual se vuelve furiosa y huye del lugar. Laura sólo aparece en el final «Leave», donde James deja el pueblo con ella, posiblemente con la intención de adoptarla, según los deseos de Mary. Laura es doblada por Florence Minowa.3 11 Angela Orosco es una chica que llega a Silent Hill buscando a su madre. Angela se encuentra con James en varias ocasiones, y en cada encuentro parece más perturbada y muestra tendencias suicidas. En un área irreal del juego, James entra a un cuarto donde Angela está peleando contra una extraña criatura a quien ella llama «papá»; allí Angela revela que su padre abusaba de ella. Un artículo de periódico señala que Angela asesinó a su padre para escapar del abuso, y tras ese incidente quedó en un estado emocional frágil y terminó siendo atraída hacia Silent Hill. El personaje aparece por última vez en una escalera llena de fuego donde James trata de convencerla de que no se suicide, pero ella se rinde y desaparece en las llamas. Su nombre tiene como propósito indicar que es hispana e inmigrante. Su actriz de doblaje es Donna Burke.3 Eddie Dombrowski es un hombre joven, sujeto a burlas por su sobrepeso. Aunque parece ser pasivo, tiene un lado extremadamente violento. Durante el juego aparece en áreas llenas de cadáveres, donde niega estar conectado a ellos. Finalmente Eddie confiesa que su ira y frustración lo llevaron a matar a un perro y a disparar al dueño del perro en la pierna. Mientras escapaba de la policía, comenzó a sentir culpa y fue atraído hacia Silent Hill. Pensando que James se estaba burlando de él, Eddie lo ataca pero James termina matándolo en defensa propia. Su actor de doblaje es David Schaufele.3 Soundtrack En esta ocasión, Akira Yamaoka optó por hacer una banda sonora más poética, inclinada hacia el new age. Oíamos piezas de absoluto relax mezcladas con las cacofonías que nos recuerdan a la primera entrega, y que son el estandarte principal de Silent Hill 2. * Lista Completa de Soundtracks Dato curioso: En la canción que suena en los creditos del ending "Rebirth" se oyen voces que al parecer no dicen nada, como para darle nada más un efecto a la música, pero si pones la pieza al reves, las voces dicen * - "I pray the lord, I pray the lord, if i should die, if i should die, My soul to take" Lo cual hace referencia a una oración biblica para niños, la cual esta hecha para pedir a Dios que se lleve el alma de ellos si deben morir antes de despertar. Referencias 1. ↑ http://www.silenthill2.de/espana/features_d.html Categoría:Monstruos de silent hill 2 Categoría:Saga Silent Hill